How The Princh Stole Christmas
by Raven Finger
Summary: Todos los habitantes de Villa Quien esperan con ansias la llegada de la Navidad, excepto por uno. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera". Regalo para Lauz9.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es un regalo para… **¡Lauz9!**

La verdad me tentó mucho tus ideas, así que decidí escribir ambas.

Esta es solo como la introducción ya que no podía escribir más (culpa de mi computadora)

¡Espero y lo disfrutes!

_**Esta historia pertenece al "Intercambio Navideño" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"**_

Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Nada me pertenece.

•••

En un pueblecillo vivían los famosos Quien. Se les reconocía por su alegría en fechas navideñas, siempre dispuestos a ayudar y también por sus narices un poco singulares. Pero, había entre todos los Quien alguien que odiaba todas las luces destellantes, nieve y regalos.

Sí, era el famoso Peeta Grinch. O como le gustaba que lo llamaran El Princh.

Y así como el odiaba la Navidad con todo su ser, así los Quien lo odiaban a él.

A excepción de una personita. La pequeña Primrose Lu. Con toda la ingenuidad de una niña se preguntaba el porqué del Princh y su odio hacia él. Había decidido preguntar a cuan adulto se le acercara.

Nadie le explico lo que pasaba.

Había diferentes versiones en cada una de las bocas y ninguna coincidía.

"Es un monstro" decía una de sus tías.

"No deberías indagar sobre el" le sugirió una viejecilla que vivía cerca de donde ella "La leyenda cuenta que, si pronuncias su nombre te comerá en la noche".

"Oh, claro que conocí al Princh" decía Katniss "Iba en mi clase cuando éramos niños, pero no teníamos relación alguna. Simples compañeros."

Primrose Lu no había quedado satisfecha con cualquier respuesta que le daban, cuando una gran idea cruzo por su mente.

Invitaría al Princh a festejar Navidad con ellos.

•••

Peeta o mejor conocido como el Princh, vivía en lo más alto de una montaña cubierta por nieve. Después de abandonar a Villa Quien decidió que la mejor manera de que nadie lo molestase en un futuro era yéndose lo más inalcanzable posible, también influía el hecho de que vivir en una montaña de ese tamaño se veía aterrador.

Nadie se atrevería a burlarse de él.

Todos le temerían.

Ha excepción de su gato, Buttercup.

Lo había encontrado ya hace unos años muerto de miedo y frio cerca de su puerta. Bien podría haberlo dejado ahí simplemente, pero no le vendría mal algo de compañía o con quien platicar.

Era la única persona que quería y necesitaba.

Su vida estaba bien.

•••

Primrose Lu estaba tan cansada que apenas y pudo tocar levemente la puerta. Era una montaña demasiado grande para una niña de su edad aun habiendo un pequeño trineo que la llevaba casi a tres cuartos del trayecto.

"¡¿Quién osa interrumpir en la casa del Princh?!" sonó una voz grave por el micrófono. A cualquiera le daría miedo.

Pero a ella no "Soy Primrose Lu, señor Princh" se presentó con entusiasmo.

"¿¡Con que derecho crees que serás bienvenida en este lugar?!"

"Lo siento" dijo ella "No sabía que necesitaba hacer un tipo de cita para verlo"

"Por supuesto que no necesitas" dijo Peeta "Nadie viene a visitarme"

Primrose Lu rio un poco. "¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó el Princh.

"Su voz"

"Mi voz no es graciosa"

"Claro que sí"

"Que no, niña" al decir esto la puerta se abrió, mostrando al verdoso Princh.

"Es un gusto verlo en persona, señor Princh" saludó alegre la pequeña rubia.

"¿Vienes a venderme galletas?" preguntó. Acercó su rostro lo suficiente para verla determinadamente. La niña no era verde, lo que lo entristeció. Apenas y sobre pasaba el metro de altura y tenía unas extrañas coletas en cada lado.

"No, vengo a invitarlo a la ceremonia de Navidad en Villa Quien" Peeta pensó que sus mejillas algún día explotarían de tantas sonrisas que daba.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo iría?" puso su cara más aterradora –la que le había funcionado por tantos años para ahuyentar a los curiosos- y así hacer que la niña trenzuda se fuera de su vista.

"Nadie debería estar solo en Navidad, señor Princh" y ahí estaba… otra sonrisa.

Tan angelical.

Tan delicada.

Peeta sintió ganas de vomitar ante tanta ternura.

"Yo no celebro la Navidad, Kaylee" intento con otra pose aterradora… que tampoco la hizo corres asustada, incluso parecía aburrida.

Definitivamente deberían prohibirles las películas a los niños. ¡Hoy en día ya no les asustaba nada!

"Mi nombre es Primrose Lu" metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos "Aquí está la invitación, por si cambia de parecer"

Era una pequeña tarjeta roja, enfrente decía "Feliz Quien Navidad".

_Cada vez más ridículas esas criaturas_, pensó Peeta.

Cuando quiso devolver la invitación la rubia ya se había ido de su vista. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, arrugó el papel entre sus manos y tirándolo por ahí.

No, definitivamente no iría

"¿Crees eso, Buttercup?" preguntó al gato que yacía en un sillón. "Yo" se señaló a sí mismo "en una fiesta con ellos" rio amargamente.

Buttercup, quien parecía que comprendía de verdad lo que pasaba, maulló.

"Lo sé, lo sé" se sentó junto a él. "Pertenecí a esa Villa algunos años de mi vida" movía su mano con desinterés, como si fuese un niño reprendido por sus padres "fui un Quien… pero ya no más, ¿entiendes?"

Peeta pensó una vez más las circunstancias por las cuales había desaparecido de ese lugar.

•••

_Nadie se explicaba cómo, pero una canasta llegó hasta la puerta de los Hawthorne. Ellos ansiaban tener un bebé desde que se casaron, hace ya 5 años que esperaban deseosos que un paquete color marrón llegara a su puerta con un pequeño._

_Y así lo hizo._

_Solo que no esperaron que alguien como él… fuera quien estaba destinado a ser su hijo. Al principio Haymitch lo tomó mal, pero no había nada que hacer._

_No se podía solo devolver y ya. _

_No._

_Ese era SU hijo._

_Después de varios días pudo acostumbrarse a la idea de tener un hijo algo "especial", como solía llamar su esposa. _

_Pero eso no quería decir que él lo aceptaba. _

_El pequeño Peeta, como habían decidido llamarle, estaba cubierto de pan en lugar de la piel medio rosada que distinguía a los Quien. _

_Un día Peeta cayó "accidentalmente" sobre una olla de agua. Lo que no sabían era que esa olla tenía colorante verde para adornar postres._

_Desde ese día Peeta era verde, lo que ocasionaba muchas burlas entre los niños de su edad. Excepto de una._

_Katniss Quienverdeen. _

_Era la niña más linda de su clase, o al menos eso pensaba él, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos grises. _

_Ambos tenían 6 años cuando se acercaba la Navidad y Peeta quería prepararle algo especial. Horneó varias horas hasta que el resultado fue satisfactorio. Moldeó y embetunó hasta cansarse. _

_Era el mejor regalo que le darían y sería de él. _

_El día comenzó tranquilo y normal como cualquier otro. Pasaron varias horas hasta que la maestra les anunció que era hora de intercambiar regalos. _

_Peeta fue el primero en levantar la mano. Caminó hasta el pizarrón para mostrar su regalo._

_Era una escultura de Katniss en miniatura, hecha de pastel. Todos quedaron asombrados, incluso la maestra. _

_Peeta pensó que ese sería el día en el que todos lo dejarían tranquilo y serían sus amigos. _

"_Awww" soltó Johanna "El pequeño monstruo está enamorado". Todos los niños soltaron carcajadas. _

_Excepto Katniss, pero él no lo notó. _

_Algo dentro de él se quebró ese día. Destruyó todo a su paso que tuviera que ver con la Navidad. Subió hasta lo más alto de la montaña y jamás volvió a bajar. _

_Desde ese día no había querido saber nada de nadie. _

_Se encerró en su mundo y esperaba que todo siguiera igual._

_No los necesitaba._

_No necesitaba a nadie. _


	2. Chapter 2

— Ahora las nominaciones para aquel quien estre nosotros que cumple con todas las características para ser — dijo entusiasmado el Alcalde Cato — ¡El señor del júbilo!

Los quienes aplaudian alegremente.

— ¿Hay alguna nominación? — Cato tenía todo planeado, esperando a que su amigo Marvel lo nominara y todos los quienes estuviesen de acuerdo, después de eso sería imposible que otra persona le ganara.

El ser el señor del júbilo era un honor que los quienes consideraban único.

— ¡Yo propongo al Princh! — gritó la pequeña Primrose Lu antes de que su padre pudiera detenerla.

Todos los quienes dirigieron su mirada hacía la pequeña rubia.

El alcalde Cato hizo una seña para que ella se acercara.

—Oh, pequeña Prim Lu, tanto quisiera que el Princh calificara para el puesto — dijo con una falsa sonrisa triste —pero te leeré un versículo del libro de los quien; El término Grinch se usará cuando un quien el espíritu navideño le ha de faltar.

— Pero también dice esto: Por mucho que un quien pueda ser, aceptado por todos deberá ser.

— Oh sí, pero... — comenzó a balbucear — el libro también dice que el premio al Princh... no se entregará... porque... no podrá ser.

— No es verdad — exclamó Prim — Eso no dice ahí, usted lo acaba de inventar.

Todos los quien lo miraron con sorpresa.

El alcalde Cato tragó saliva — Claro que lo dice aquí.

— ¿En qué página?

— La... perdí.

— El señor del júbilo será quien merezca afecto y aprecio también ya que el espíritu navideño tiene ese efecto en el quién. Y yo creo que quien lo necesita es el Princh — se dirigió hacia todos — Y sí son los quienes que creo que son lo aprobarán.

Todos vitoreaban y aplaudían a la pequeña Prim.

— Esta bien — dijo el Alcalde Cato no muy contento — si quieren desperdiciar algo como el señor del júbilo en ese monstruo es problema suyo. Sin embargo, no creo que el Princh este deseoso de venir.

— Eso es cierto — secundó Marvel — Y si el Princh no viene por el premio se lo quedará la persona a la que yo nomino, ¡El alcalde Cato!

Peeta se había quedado pensando en la invitación de la pequeña Primrose Lu, llevaba varias horas consultándose si debía ir o no.

— ¿Y sí es una broma? — preguntó al gato. — Por otro lado... — se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. — Muchos me temen ahí, por lo que bien me divertiría un rato espantando.

El gato maulló.

— Aparte, habrá comida gratis.

Se recostó en sillón con una mueca — Veamos... la fiesta es a las 6:30 — tomó una pequeña libreta que usaba de agenda — 4:30mirar al vacio, 5:00 siesta de belleza, 5:30 cena conmigo, esa no la cancelare. 6:00 odiar a todos menos a Buttercup, 8:00 gimnasio...

— Porque sabes mi querido amigo felino, esta figura no es solo a base de odio.

Buttercup se acercó a Peeta.

—Aunque, si cambio odiar a todos en primer lugar, podría regresar perfectamente para mi sesión de ejercicios.

El gato maulló, claro que era la única forma de contestar a Peeta.

— Decidido, voy a ir — caminó hasta la puerta — ¿¡Pero que me voy a poner!?

Buttercup jaló una palanca que hacía que en el preciso lugar donde Peeta estaba parado se abriera el piso, el mismo la había creado para los que se invitaban solo… como Primrose Lu, pero nunca pensó que fuese usado en su contra.

Gato traidor.

Aterrizó sobre la nieve, se sacudió y emprendió su camino, en estos momentos se lamentaba que desde hace años impedía la pasada de taxis por aquí... serían tan útiles en estos momentos.

No era difícil perderse, por no decir imposible. Villa Quien era el lugar donde muchos edificios luminosos hasta cansarte la vista.

Ridículos quienes.

Cuando sus pies estaban a nada de rendirse llegó a las a fueras de la ciudad, por ahí no había tanta gente, aunque claro, era la zona menos poblada desde que él había tomado la montaña como su nuevo hogar.

Cuando fue adentrándose más en Villa Quien podía darse el placer de que las personas le miraran con miedo, extrañaba esa sensación.

— ¿Peeta? — dijo alguien a su espalda. Odiaba que las personas lo llamaran por ese nombre, más si era un desconocido.

Su instinto le decía que no volteara, simplemente podía ignorarlo.

Pero fue en vano.

Había decidido voltear porque así podría asustar más personalmente.

Lo que no esperó es que _ella _fuera quien le hablara.

Mucho menos que lo recordara.

— ¿Eres tú, Peeta? — le miraba asombrado.

— Sí.

Katniss no había cambiado mucho, a pesar de los años aun se veía como esa pequeña niña que observaba en las clases.

La misma niña que se burló de él.

Su semblante cambió, quería asustarla pero iba a ser un poco difícil.

Se veía entusiasmada, no temerosa.

— Oh, Peeta, que alegría verte — antes de notarlo Katniss saltó sobre él en un abrazo — pensé que ya no te vería de nuevo.

Besó su mejilla para abrazarlo con más fuerza.

Por un momento disfrutó la calidez que sentía en su interior, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

No pasó tanto tiempo hasta que la idea de que ella solo lo trataba así porque le temía, por lo que se portaría amable para que no la lastimara.

La idea hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

_Eso fue extraño_, pensó, _yo no tengo corazón. _

Decidió que, a pesar de tanta amabilidad, iba a asustarla de todas formas.

_Ni por todos los abrazos del mundo dejaré de asustar_.

Puso su rostro más aterrador que aparte le hacía ver más superior que lla demás.

Katniss le sonrió, de esas mismas sonrisas que le daba cuando él la miraba en el patio de juegos.

Por años pensó que esa sonrisa solo era para él.

— Haces una cara muy chistosa — dijo ella, con una pequeña carcajada.

— Oh, por el rey del pan, ¿en qué mundo mi cara de sustos da risa?

— ¿¡Qué crees que intentas hacer, monstruo!? — exclamó alguien a distancia, a Peeta esa voz se le hacía sumamente conocida aunque no podía ubicarla correctamente.

— ¿Te hizo alguien pequeña Kat Kat? — le preguntó el alcalde Cato a ella.

Ahora lo recordaba, solo alguien en toda villa quien decía "Kat Kat".

Cato Sokuien.

— Estoy bien — dijo secamente.

— No te preocupes, estoy aquí para protegerte de ese monstruo. Vayámonos, la ceremonia está por comenzar.

— Adiós, Peeta — le sonrió de nuevo antes de que Cato la sacara de ahí.

— Señor Princh — gritó una pequeña vocecita.

— Ava...

— Prim Lu — corrigió — no sabe cuán alegre estoy de que decidiera festejar navidad con nosotros.

— Yo no festejo navidad, realmente no pienso quedarme — dijo sin mirarla.

— Pero perderá su premio si no se queda.

Al escuchar la palabra premio su atención volvió a la niña.

— ¿Un premio dices? ¿Exactamente de qué?

— El señor del júbilo — dijo con entusiasmo — Usted ganó señor Princh.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Había más concursantes? Vamos cuenta, hace unos segundos no parabas de hablar.

La pequeña Primrose Lu sonrió, había logrado tener su atención. — Supongo que sí.

— ¿Y se veían tristes?

— Bueno, el alcalde Cato no estaba muy feliz con la idea.

— Con que el alcalde Cato... eso es genial, aparte de estar en una villa llena de perdedores haberle ganado a él es mucho mejor.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que se quedará? — daba pequeños saltitos mientras rogaba que así lo hiciera.

— No lo sé — quería hacerse un poco del rogar, sobre todo ahora que era un ganador.

— Katniss Quienverdeen estará en la ceremonia — dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Tu ganas, me quedo.


End file.
